In the heat of the moment
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: Some short fluffy hurtcomfort goodness for anybody feeling down and in urgent need of some Shweir lovin’! ShepLiz all the way! Yeahyeah!COMPLETE!
1. In the heat of the moment

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

Author's Note:

This has been sitting in my files forever and just thought I'd put it up because I was bored, no other reason! Lol, well, other than Shep & Liz being an AMAZING couple!!!

**Spoilers:**

**Don't think there's any!**

Summary:

Some fluffy hurt/comfort goodness for anybody feeling down and in urgent need of some Shweir lovin'! Shep/Liz all the way! Yeahyeah!

In the heat of the moment

She'd yelled.

He'd yelled.

She'd said things she didn't mean.

He'd said things he didn't mean…and now she was crying.

His expression softened as he realised the hurt he'd inflicted on her with the simple harshness of his words.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, not sure whether what he was seeing was reality.

"What?" she replied coldly. She looked him in the eye, the Atlantian moon reflecting the significant rim of tears lining her eyes.

John stepped closer to her. She looked up to the sky, rolling her eyes round, trying to avoid looking at him. He titled his head questioningly, attempting to catch one of her glances. Her vision directed to the floor, and finally up into his eyes again. He raised a hand to her face, gingerly touching her soft cheek with his knuckles. He stroked her face with his fingertips, she tensed slightly, fighting back another flood of tears, pressing her lips together tight.

He shuffled a little closer to her, focusing on her lips. He dipped his head slightly as he slowly and sweetly pressed his lips against hers. She frowned as she realised how good he tasted, kissing him back, fingertips tracing his side-burns.

It was a short kiss, John lingered on her lips a little too long than acceptable, but Elizabeth didn't have the energy to argue with him again this evening, or any other evening. The fact that he was even kissing her was not a regular day-to-day event. _'He must have been caught up in the moment' _she thought.

He gently bit his lip, savouring the taste of her kiss. He hadn't moved far away from her face, there was a distance of mere millimetres between the tips of their noses. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"For what? Saying all that stuff or kissing me?"

"Both." He said with slight humour.

She opened her eyes to stare into his. He shut his eyes, shaking his head.

"I never meant to hurt you." he said, barely audible.

"I think you made up for it!" she joked.

He laughed a little, bumping her nose with his, staring intently into her eyes.

He looked at her as if he were about to kiss her again, but instead gave a sympathetic smile, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms tightly round her shoulders.

A look of amused confusion swept her face, then she relaxed into him, the feeling of him stroking the side of her back sending tiny shocks up her spine.

As the sound of a wave crashing against the side of the city was heard, she felt as if that wave was not made of water, but emotion.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she knew it wasn't true, but she had to ask, to be completely sure she wasn't falling into a trap…or to confirm that she was falling in love with him, she wasn't sure which.

"No."

That was all she needed, and all that was that needed to be said.

"So…" she sighed, pulling away from his embrace.

"What does this mean?" she asked, both knowing the subject she was referring to.

"Whatever you want it to mean." He said, a hint of boyish sarcasm lurking in his words.

"John-" she warned.

He drew in a short breath.

"Well…I love you night 'Lizabeth." He said so fast she could hardly keep up and practically sprinted out the door, nearly running straight into it as the city's response to commands is acceptably slow considering how long it has been standing. She attempted to call after him, though knew it was useless. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she leant against the balcony, reliving the past few minutes.

Everything felt so still, so tranquil.

It was amazing what could happen in the heat of the moment.

Revyoo Please!!! Much appreciated!!

Click: submit review at bottom of page 

Lol:)


	2. Head over heels

A/N:

VERY short conclusion-ish thang, oh well enjoy anyways!

XXXXXXShweirRocksmySocksXXXXXX

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door whooshing open, she slowly turned, but stop in her tracks as a voice told her 'no don't turn round.' She faced the ocean, smiling at his apparent playfully attitude.

A hand snaked around her stomach, making something deep inside of her spark. Moments later, both his arms surrounded her waist and his face was buried in the hair that draped over her neck. He inhaled the exquisite scent of it. Her fingers made gentle circular patterns on the back of his hands, as much contact being made as possible by her arms resting on top of his. He swayed her gently in the breeze. He turned his face to hers, kissing her cheek, nestling his nose into the curls that hung loosely by her ear. She turned her head to face his, laying her forehead against the side of his.

They were both perfectly comfortable standing like that until the sun came up, and though they weren't sure how much time had past, they had enough time to realise that they were completely and totally, head-over-heels in love, and had been for a long time.

Yoo liike? Let me know!!

_Click: Submit Review at the bottom of the screen _Lol:)


End file.
